More Time
by chea 'sansanurui
Summary: Fic sequel dari one more chance/"Kau tahu? Waktu yang aku punya sekarang tidak cukup untuk membuatnya menyadari… betapa aku sangat merindukannya juga… mencintainya."/"Jika di masa yang akan datang aku dilahirkan di dunia yang sama denganmu, aku berjanji akan mencarimu dan akan mencintaimu dengan lebih baik daripada ini. Aku berjanji…"/SasuNaru/Yaoi/DLDR#


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Supernatural**

**Pairing : SasuNaru (main) slight SasuSaku and ShikaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi or boyXboy, ooc, deathchara, miss typo, sad story, alur cepat, membingungkan, author sableng dll.**

Fic sekuel dari _**One more Chance.**_

**You don't Like(?) then don't Read!**

**Segala bentuk akibat yang terjadi pasca membaca fic ini bukan tanggung jawab author! Saya sudah peringatkan sebelumnya!**

.

.

More Time

.

.

.

Hantaman lalu yang memilukan jiwa

Ilusi yang menggores kenyataan pahit

Pada akhirnya

Belokan takdir yang terlarang

Dan waktupun memilih untuk…. menangis

.

.

.

Hujan badai disertai petir menggelegar membelah suasana malam. Angin yang cukup kencang menambah hawa dingin yang sanggup menusuk hingga tulang. Tapi semua hal itu sama sekali tidak melunturkan keinginan seorang pria berambut hitam untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Pulang kepelukan keluarga yang disayanginya. Mobil sedan putih yang dikendarai pria itu melaju hati-hati di jalanan beraspal agar tidak tergelincir. Sesekali terdengar decakan sebal keluar dari mulutnya karena dia harus ekstra menajamkan penglihatannya pada kaca mobil kalau tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Hujan diluar semakin menggila.

"Sial! Kalau terus begini, aku bisa telat sampai rumah." Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Dengan masih memfokuskan pandangan pada jalanan di depannya, pria itu merogoh ponsel di kantong jasnya bermaksud untuk menghubungi seseorang. Memberi kabar kalau malam ini mungkin dia akan pulang terlambat. Tapi niat itu langsung terhenti ketika mobil yang dikendarainya direm secara mendadak.

**Ckitt**

Pria berambut hitam itu hampir saja menabrak seseorang jika mobilnya tidak berhenti tepat waktu. Dia meyumpahi siapapun orang itu yang saat ini entah bagaimana bisa tergeletak di tengah jalan. Padahal hujan diluar sangat deras. Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

"Ck. Benar-benar menyusahkan." Gumam pria itu. Setelah menimbang-nimbang apakah akan memeriksa atau tidak, dia akhirnya mengambil payung di bangku belakang mobilnya kemudian dengan enggan keluar dari mobil bermaksud menghampiri orang yang ada di tengah jalan itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan karena jas kantor yang dipakainya sedikit basah kuyup terkena hujan. Ternyata payung yang digunakannya sekarang tidak berguna di saat hujan badai seperti ini.

"Oey, bangun. Cepat menyingkir dari sini." Pria itu menggoncang tubuh yang sudah basah dan dingin itu dengan agak kasar. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersikap manis pada kondisi seperti ini. Apalagi dia tahu, istri dan anaknya pasti menunggu dirinnya di rumah.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku bodoh! Cepat menyingkir!" bentaknya kasar. Karena sejak tadi tidak ada tanggapan yang berarti, pria itu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh orang itu yang kelihatannya tidak sadarkan diri.

**Dheg**

Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat melihat rupa orang yang hampir ditabraknya tadi. Tiba-tiba tangannya melemas dan payung yang sedari tadi dipegangnya jatuh. Dia tertegun menatap wajah orang asing itu. Wajah yang entah bagaimana terasa familiar baginya. Padahal dia yakin tidak pernah bertemu orang itu dimanapun.

"Kau kenapa? Sadarlah…" pria itu mulai menepuk pipi orang di depannya dengan pelan. Mengabaikan dirinya yang sekarang sudah basah kuyup.

Kelopak mata berwarna-tan itu akhirnya perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan bola mata berwarna biru indah yang sekarang menatap pria yang menolongnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Sa-sasuke… syukurlah…." Gumamnya lirih dengan senyum lembut tertoreh di bibirnya yang sudah mulai membiru karena kedinginan. Matanya kemudian terpejam kembali, meninggalkan pria di depannya yang langsung terbelalak kaget, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian…._

Sasuke p.o.v

Hidupku benar-benar sudah berubah 180 derajat sejak ada orang itu hadir di hidupku. Maksudku, sesosok pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang tidak sengaja aku temukan di tengah jalan satu minggu yang lalu di saat hujan badai. Ini memang terdengar konyol, tapi memang ini yang sebenarnya terjadi selama dia tinggal denganku dan keluargaku. Tanpa kusadari bagaimana awalnya, tiba-tiba mataku sering memperhatikan sosoknya. Entah itu mencuri pandang ke arah wajahnya ataupun meneliti setiap gerak-geriknya.

Lalu, ketika aku tidak sengaja bertatapan mata dengannya, aku merasakan kerinduan menyeruak di dasar hatiku. Kerinduan yang sangat mendalam dan tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Aneh sekali kan? Perasaan sebesar ini baru aku rasakan pertama kali selama aku hidup. Perasaan asing yang pada orang lain pun tidak pernah kurasakan. Dan Aku tahu satu hal pasti sekarang, kalau semua dalam diri pria itu mengandung sesuatu yang membuatku menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Dan itu sungguh membuatku merasa bersalah pada keluargaku… Terutama istriku.

Aku seorang pria yang sudah beristri dan mempunyai anak, tentu saja. Menaruh perhatian dan rasa penasaran pada orang lain itu tindakan yang salah. Perbuatan yang jelas-jelas sangat… salah. Aku akui, ini bukan perhatian wajar yang diberikan pada orang asing, tapi ini lebih menjurus pada perhatian orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Entahlah, ini sangat membingungkan. Padahal aku baru tinggal bersama dengannya satu minggu tapi aku merasa sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun. Apalagi raut wajahnya yang kadang-kadang terlihat sedih dan kesepian. Itu membuatku…

_Sakit_

Membuatku berkeinginan untuk memeluknya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau melamun lagi ya?" pertanyaan bernada lembut itu membuatku tersentak kaget. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah wanita yang berdiri di depanku. Wanita berambut soft pink dan bermata hijau lembut, dia istriku Uchiha Sakura.

"Hn, tidak." Balasku disertai senyum lembut yang jarang kutunjukkan pada orang lain. Kecuali orang-orang yang kusayangi tentu saja.

Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawabanku kemudian mulai meraih dasi dileherku yang sejak tadi kuabaikan, bermaksud membenarkannya. Disaat tangannya dengan terampil memasang simpul dasiku, mataku tak lepas dari paras cantik yang melekat di wajahnya. Paras yang selama ini kukagumi karena kelembutan dan keanggunannya. Dia, sosok yang selama ini berada di hatiku.

"Kemana Aoi?" tanyaku mengalihkan tatapanku dari wajahnya.

"Ahh… dia sedang bermain dengan Naruto-kun. Kau tidak perlu cemas, hari ini biar aku yang mengantarnya ke sekolah." Sakura mulai merapikan jas yang kukenakan kemudian mengambil tas kerjaku yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Mereka akrab sekali ya?" gumamku.

"Tidak hanya kau yang berpikiran seperti itu, Sasuke-kun…" dia berjalan mendekat kemudian memberikan tas kerja padaku.

"Hati-hati ya?" lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil tertoreh di bibirnya.

Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi istriku, aku mulai masuk ke dalam mobiku dan mengemudikannya menjauhi pelataran kediaman Uchiha. Melaju ke arah kantorku.

End Sasuke p.o.v

Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dan bermata hijau tengah asyik memasukkan berbagai alat tulis ke dalam tas gendong kecilnya. Sesekali dia bersenandung riang bersama dengan pria berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah membantunya berkemas-kemas. Wajah anak kecil itu terlihat bahagia dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Sedangkan pria yang telah bersamanya sejak tadi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu bocah tersebut.

"Nah… Aoi? Semuanya sudah kau masukkan ke dalam tas kan?" pria berambut pirang itu mengelus kepala bocah di hadapannya dengan lembut.

Sang bocah tersenyum sumringah kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Semuanya beres, Paman Naruto." Jawan si bocah kecil yang dipanggil Aoi tersebut dengan riang.

"Bagus… anak pintar. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau hari ini paman yang mengantarmu ke sekolah?" tawaran itu membuat bocah berusia 5 tahun langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Ahh… tidak perlu repot Naruto-kun, Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya ke sekolah hari ini. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Suara bernada lembut menyela pembicaraan kecil dua orang itu.

"Kaa-san? Aku ingin di antar paman Naruto ke sekolah." cemberut Aoi dengan nada merajuk. Dia berjalan menghampiri ibunya, dan menatapnya dengan ekpresi memelas. Sedangkan wanita berambut pink itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak bisa sayang, paman Naruto masih sakit, ingat?" Sakura menatap Aoi dengan galak. Membuat si bocah tambah cemberut dan melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak apa Sakura-chan? Biar aku yang mengantarnya hari ini." Naruto tersenyum kemudian melangkah mendekat dan langsung menggendong Aoi. Membuat bocah itu tersenyum lebar. Setelah memastikan sudah membawa tas dan bekal Aoi, Naruto berniat berjalan menjauh ketika sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun? Wajahmu terlihat pucat dan kau masih sakit, benarkan? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Sakura berkata lirih, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kenapa Naruto selalu bersikap seperti ini? Selalu mementingkan perasaan orang lain daripada memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia memang baru mengenalnya satu minggu, tapi dia sudah tahu betapa baiknya pria itu. Terutama pada Aoi, putranya.

"Lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang berguna selagi masih ada waktu, benarkan Sakura-chan? Terutama pada orang-orang yang kita sayangi." Jawaban yang sedikit sendu itu membuat Sakura tertegun. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan rasa bersalah entah darimana datangnya menyelusup ke dalam relung hatinya.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto-kun. Apa kau merindukan keluargamu dan memutuskan untuk pulang?" Sakura mulai melangkah mendekat dan berdiri dibelakang pria pirang itu. Yang Sakura tahu selama ini hanya Naruto 'pergi' dari rumah untuk sementara waktu karena ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu. Kemudian dia dan suaminya sepakat untuk memperbolehkan dia tinggal sampai urusan tersebut selesai. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa urusan yang dimaksud. Tapi dia yakin itu sangat penting hingga membuat Naruto 'kabur' dari rumah.

"Rindu? Aku sangat merindukan dia, Sakura-chan? Sangat rindu sampai-sampai hatiku sesak dan ingin menangis." Bisik Naruto parau. Aoi yang berada dalam gendongannya pun hanya terdiam. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan dua orang dewasa yang begitu disayanginya.

"Kau tahu? Waktu yang aku punya sekarang tidak cukup untuk membuatnya menyadari… betapa aku sangat merindukannya juga… mencintainya." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia mulai melangkah kembali dan menjauh meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Meninggalkan wanita itu dengan airmata yang tiba-tiba menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Ya tuhan? Kenapa hatinya sesak seperti ini? Kenapa rasa bersalah ini semakin bercokol di dadanya? Kenapa?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku, Neji. Tapi memang inilah yang aku rasakan." Dengan ekspresi lelah, Sasuke mulai menghela nafas pelan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya sejak seperempat jam yang lalu, mengaduk-aduk kopi yang saat ini sudah mulai mendingin.

"Apa hal ini tidak aneh Sas? Kau baru mengenalnya satu minggu tapi perasaanmu sudah begitu kuat padanya." Pria berambut coklat panjang yang ada di depannya menyahut serius. Dia mulai mengerutkan kening saat mata lavendernya menangkap kegiatan langka sahabatnya.

"Tidakkah semua yang aku rasakan ini salah? Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud." Sasuke memejamkan matanya pelan membuat Neji menatap iba sahabat kentalnya itu.

Sebenarnya ini begitu tiba-tiba dan tidak masuk akal bagi Hyuuga Neji. Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari sahabatnya mengenai seseorang yang ditemukannya satu minggu lalu, entah bagaimana dia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Ini begitu membingungkan, dia yakin jika Sasuke bukan seseorang yang mudah tertarik pada orang lain, apalagi dengan statusnya yang sekarang. Bertemu dengan orang asing dan merasakan perasaan yang seharusnya dimiliki pada orang yang dicintai itu sesuatu yang aneh dan jelas-jelas salah pada kasus sahabatnya. Apalagi ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang Neji tahu sangat mencintai keluarganya.

"Ya ya, aku mengerti. Tapi, tidak pernah kah kau berpikir ini sesuatu yang lain?" Neji mulai memandang Sasuke serius. Membuat pria berambut hitam itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sesuatu yang lain? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pernah bercerita kalau keberadaan Naruto begitu ganjil dan seolah-olah sosoknya sulit kau jangkau padahal dia berada di dekatmu." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan kalau dia itu… seseorang dari dimensi lain?" lanjut Neji yang disambut tatapan kaget dari sahabatnya.

"Kau percaya hal-hal takhayul seperti itu, Neji? Konyol sekali." Sasuke mendengus kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan diluar kafe tempatnya berada.

"Ini bukan Takhayul Sas. Aku pernah membaca hal ini dari sebuah sumber yang aku temukan. Hal-hal seperti itu mungkin saja terjadi, kau tahu?" Neji menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu mulai meminum kopinya yang sekarang sudah agak mendingin.

"Kalau memang dia berasal dari dimensi lain, apa tujuannya datang ke sini? Menculik orang-orang untuk dibawa ke tempatnya, begitu?" sindir Sasuke membuat pria bermata lavender di depannya menggelengkan kepala maklum.

"Bukan begitu Sas? Bagaimana kalau kukatakan dia memiliki tujuan lain yang lebih penting? Mencari orang yang dicintai mungkin?" perkataan Neji tersebut langsung membuat Sasuke tertegun. Memory nya memutar kembali saat-saat dia tidak sengaja melihat tatapan sendu dan rindu yang terpantul jelas di kedua bola mata pria berambut pirang itu. Apakah memang benar? Apakah dia memang berkeinginan untuk bertemu seseorang?

"Dan siapa yang dimaksud?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan masih menerawang keluar kafe.

"Who know's. Tapi yang pasti ini ada hubungannya denganmu. Mengingat kau memiliki ketertarikan sendiri pada orang itu." Jawab Naji sambil mengedikkan bahunya pelan. Kemudian menatap sahabatnya yang saat ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba berekspresi terluka dan rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Waktu dengan cepat sudah beranjak sore. Matahari dengan perlahan kembali keperaduannya menyisakan cakrawala berwarna orange yang sebentar lagi akan berubah gelap. Jalanan pun yang awalnya padat sekarang terlihat senggang dengan hanya ada beberapa kendaraan melintas.

Sesosok pria berambut pirang melangkah menelusuri trotoar jalanan dengan membawa sebuah plastic berukuran sedang di tangan kanannya. Langkahnya terlihat berat dan sesekali tangan kirinya yang bebas meremas dadanya sebelah kiri. Wajahnya terlihat pucat hampir seputih kapas.

"Jangan di sini, kumohon…" bisiknya dengan suara parau. Dia dengan susah payah tetap melangkah walau dia tahu kakinya gemetar dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Jangan sekarang… ukhhh..." gumamnya bergetar. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesadaran di sini. Atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau 'pulang' sekarang. Tapi, bagaimanapun dia mencoba untuk bertahan, waktunya sudah hampir habis. Dan dia tidak punya hak apapun untuk memperpanjang waktu yang dimilikinya. Dadanya tiba-tiba berubah sesak dan nafasnya pun mulai terputus-putus. Ya tuhan? Dia tidak ingin pergi sekarang. Masih ada hal yang belum dia lakukan dan dia tidak akan tenang sebelum menyelesaikannya.

"Tuhan? Beri aku sedikit waktu lagi… sedikit saja…" airmata mengalir di pipinya. Dia takut. Dia sangat takut kalau ini benar-benar batas akhirnya. Langkahnya mulai melambat dan tubuhnya benar-benar akan terjatuh ketika dengan sigap sebuah tangan kokoh menahan beban tubuhnya.

"S-sasuke?" panggilnya serak. Sedangkan pria yang tengah bersamanya hanya menyorot sendu. Rasanya dia ingin menangis melihat betapa rapuh dan lemahnya tubuh pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto?" ucap Sasuke pelan kemudian membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu khawatir." Balas Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar. Hati Sasuke langsung terasa sakit saat melihat senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan tertoreh di bibir pucar pria di depannya. Dia ingin menangis, salahkah? Dia ingin memeluk sosok di dekatnya ini, bolehkah dia berharap?

"…"

"Ahh… aku baru saja membeli bahan makanan dari minimarket. Persediaan di rumah sudah habis. Hehehe…" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya bermaksud menutupi airmata yang tiba-tiba menetes kembali dari matanya. Dia tidak inngin Sasuke melihat ini.

"…"

"Kemana mobilmu? Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Sakura dan Aoi pasti sudah menunggu."

"Naruto?'

"Hmm?"

**Greebb**

Dengan cepat, Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang saat ini tengah membelakanginya. Membuat pria berambut pirang itu terhenyak kaget. Kantong belanja yang berada di tangannya langsung terjatuh berserakan di trotoar.

"Jangan sembunyi lagi." Bisik Sasuke pelan. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya di saat tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Tanpa dia sadari, airmata yang sejak tadi ditahan menetes dari mata hitamnya. Mulai membasahi pundak pria yang ada didekapannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" balas Naruto pelan. Dengan gemetar tangannya bergerak melepaskan lengan yang saat ini melingkar di tubuhnya. Dia sekuat tenaga untuk menahan suara tangisnya agar tidak terdengar.

"Tatap aku, Naruto!" Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto berniat untuk membalikkan tubuh ringkih itu. Tapi pria pirang itu ternyata bersikukuh tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Ini sudah jam berapa ya? Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Disaat Naruto hendak melangkah menjauh, sebuah tangan memegang lengannya erat. Kemudian dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebuah dekapan hangat membungkus tubuhnya yang dingin. Membuat airmatanya semakin mengalir merasakan pelukan yang sudah lama dirindukannya dari sosok itu. Pelukan yang sangat dirindukannya hingga membuat dirinya rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini, kumohon…" hatinya begitu perih mendengar Sasuke memohon seperti ini. Ya tuhan? Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal ini. Sasuke sudah berkeluarga dan dia tidak mau mengganggu rumah tangga orang yang disayanginya.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya lirih. Dia mulai berontak dalam pelukan tersebut. Walau hatinya berkhianat dengan menginginkan pelukan ini lebih lama.

"Tidak akan!"

"Lepaskan!"

Memberontak sekuat tenaga, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Dia terdiam sebentar dengan sorot mata terluka, sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berlari menjauh. Pergi, dan tidak menoleh lagi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kekosongan.

Sasuke jatuh berlutut dengan tangan mulai meremas dada kirinya. Sesak. Perih. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini. Dia hanya menuruti kata hatinya, sungguh. Perasaan yang menuntunnya untuk melakukan semua hal ini. Perasaan yang mengatakan kalau dia seharusnnya menjaga sosok itu agar tidak terluka. Perasaan yang mengatakan kalau sebenarnya sosok itulah yang selama ini dia inginkan. Sosok itulah yang mestinya dia sayangi dan lindungi. Bukan orang lain.

Airmatanya menetes. Kenapa dia harus bertemu Naruto setelah dia memiliki Sakura dan Aoi? Kenapa takdir begitu benci padanya hingga membuatnya menderita seperti ini?

Seandainya jika dia bertemu Naruto sebelum Sakura… seandainya jika dia bisa memilih?

"Naruto…"

.

.

.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang? Apa kau bertemu Naruto-kun di jalan? Sejak sore tadi dia belum pulang." Sakura dengan cemas menghampiri suaminya yang saat ini berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Maaf…" bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Sakura melangkah mendekat kemudian tangannya mulai terulur menyentuh pipi suaminya lembut.

"Ini salahku, Sakura…" Sasuke memandang istrinya dengan airmata yang tiba-tiba menetes dari mata hitamnya. Rasa bersalah ini seperti racun yang kapan saja bisa membunuhnya dari dalam. Racun mematikan yang dengan mudah menyebarkan virus penderitaan pada perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, apa yang bisa dia harapkan? Dia hanyalah lelaki brengsek yang mengkhianati istrinya dengan mencintai orang lain.

"Ini semua salahku…" bisik Sasuke berulang-ulang. Hatinya terasa diiris sembilu melihat rasa sayang yang begitu besar yang diberikan Sakura. Ya tuhan? Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Sakura begitu besar mencintai dia dengan tulus. Tapi, nyatanya dengan mudah, dia memberikan hatinya pada seseorang yang bahkan belum genap dia kenal sepuluh hari.

"SSttt… tenanglah. Ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke-kun?" balas Sakura lembut. Walau bibirnya tersenyum, tapi Sasuke tahu, mata berwarna hijau itu menyiratkan luka dalam yang dengan susah payah dia tutupi.

"A-aku… seandainya aku…"

"Cari dia, Sasuke. Kejar dia… katakan apa yang kau rasakan." Ucapan Sakura tersebut membuat Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Dia memandang istrinya ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

Sasuke tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk istrinya erat. Merasakan perasaannya mulai perih mendengar suara tangisan Sakura. Padahal dulu dia pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah membuat wanita yang dikasihinya ini menangis. Tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita yang disayanginya ini terluka karena kesalahannya. Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

"Aku mohon Sasuke… jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri. Sebelum semuanya terlambat…" bisik Sakura parau. Dia harus melakukan hal ini. Dia akan berusaha tegar dengan rasa sakit apapun yang dia rasakan sekarang. Ini semua demi mereka.

Sungguh, dia tidak sanggup melihat Naruto yang begitu terlihat menderita. Dia sangat tahu seberapa sakit yang di rasakan pria pirang itu. Benar, dia tahu semuanya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Naruto akhirnya mau mengatakan semua hal padanya dan dia dengan hati yang lapang menerima kenyataan tersebut. Memang dia bisa apa? Yang dia tahu sekarang, bahwa dirinyalah yang ternyata menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Sebuah hubungan dengan ikatan kuat yang menurut Sakura sudah digariskan dan ditakdirkan oleh sang pencipta.

"Tapi Sakura…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Jadi, pergilah sekarang…aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya." Sakura dengan pelan melepas pelukan tersebut kemudian memandang Sasuke teduh. Menatap mata hitam suaminya yang saat ini penuh dengan kebimbangan dan rasa bersalah.

"Aku percaya padamu." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, Sakura. Tunggulah…"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir istrinya sebelum dengan langkah lebar pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang saat ini jatuh terduduk. Menangis pada Kami-sama yang telah memberikan takdir yang begitu kejam pada mereka. Kalau sejak awal dia diizinkan untuk memilih, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak mencintai Sasuke. Mencintai seseorang yang ternyata jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya telah terikat dengan orang lain. Orang lain yang memiliki cinta yang besar, murni, dan lebih tulus daripada cinta yang dimilikinya.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Naruto…. maaf."

Seandainya waktu bisa mendengar….

.

.

.

Langit gelap disertai angin yang bertiup kencang menandakan hujan lebat akan turun malam ini. Hembusan angin yang begitu dingin, membuat siapa saja enggan untuk beraktifitas di luar. Lebih baik berada di dalam rumah yang hangat dan berkumpul bersama keluarga.

Tapi hal itu berbeda dengan Siluet pria berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah duduk termenung di kursi panjang dekat dengan sebuah danau. Entah dia tidak tahu ramalan cuaca malam ini atau memang dia tidak peduli dan tetap berada di sana walau hujan nantinya benar-benar akan turun. Setelah terdiam cukup lama dengan memandang danau di depannya, mata pria itu kemudian terpejam erat menikmati dinginnya angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Menikmati segala ketenangan yang membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba tanpa disadari, pikirannya melayang dan memutar kembali ingatan yang pernah dialaminya. Ingatan yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan hingga berimbas sampai sekarang.

**Flashback on**

"_**Kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru bernada khawatir. Dia mulai memandang cemas pada sosok di hadapannya.**_

"_**Tekadku sudah bulat, Shika. Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan berhenti." Balas Naruto pelan. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.**_

"_**Tapi ini tidak seharusnya kau lakukan, Naru. Kau tau apa akibatnya jika melanggar sesuatu yang sudah digariskan." Shikamaru menatap pria di depannya intens. Kenapa orang di depannya ini begitu keras kepala?**_

"_**Lantas, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Menangisi kepergiannya dan menyimpan rasa sakit ini sendirian? Tidak. Aku tidak mau Shika… aku tidak sanggup." Bisik Naruto dengan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.**_

"_**Ternyata kau masih belum bisa melupakanya, benarkan, Naruto? Padahal kau tahu aku bisa menggantikannya dan memberikanmu kebahagiaan lain. Tapi, mengapa kau bersikeras untuk bertahan?" memandang dengan sorot mata terluka, Shikamaru merasakan hatinya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya.**_

"_**Aku tahu." Balasnya.**_

"_**Aku tahu, Shika. Dan kau juga tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain selain Sasuke." Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar. Dia masih saja mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak sanggup menatap orang yang selama ini menyayanginya dengan tulus. Tidak ingin melihat luka yang pasti tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia takut.**_

"_**Aku mengerti." Shikamaru berucap lirih. Menahan sekuat tenaga agar matanya tidak berair. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Cukup hatinya saja yang saat ini menahan sakit dan perih.**_

"_**Maaf, Shika. Tapi, aku berjanji padamu. Jika aku kembali dengan 'baik' nanti, aku akan mempertimbangkan perasaanmu. Jika tidak, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."**_

_**Naruto kemudian memandang pria didepannya dengan senyum tulus tertoreh di bibirnya. Senyum yang selama ini diharapkan Shikamaru muncul di bibir orang yang dikasihinya itu. **_

_**Senyum yang entah kapan, Shikamaru ingin melihatnya lagi.**_

**End Flashback**

"Naruto?" panggilan bernada familiar itu menyentakkan pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Pria pirang itu menoleh dan melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya. Angin berhembus lagi, membuat pakaian yang mereka kenakan berkibar tertiup angin.

"Hmm…" balasnya singkat.

Setelah berdiri cukup lama, Sasuke akhirnya melangkah mendekat dan duduk dengan diam disamping Naruto yang saat ini mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit malam.

"Aku ingin pulang…" bisik Naruto pelan. Suaranya terbawa angin.

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Aku tahu kau datang ke sini untuk mencari seseorang. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke memandang sendu orang yang ada di sampingnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus berpisah dengan orang ini. Hatinya menolak menerima kenyataan kalau Naruto memang sudah saatnya untuk pergi. Meninggalkannya. Tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik.

"Darimana kau tahu?" balasnya pelan. Tangannya mulai terulur ke atas. Menggambar sesuatu pola di langit yang saat ini gelap. Mengabaikan pria yang saat ini duduk bersamanya.

Tindakan tersebut membuat Sasuke meremas dadanya pelan. Ya tuhan, kenapa perasaan ini begitu menyiksa? Kenapa hatinya seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu pisau melihat orang yang disayanginya seperti itu? Bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak mengenal dirinya.

Dia lebih mememilih mati daripada harus merasakan perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan seperti sekarang.

"Ahahahaha… kau benar, aku memang ingin bertemu seseorang. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak perlu lagi. Dia sudah bahagia dengan orang lain." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara serak. Tangannya masih saja bergerak menggambar entah apa di langit.

"Apa orang yang kau cari itu adalah… aku?" perkataan itu membuat gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti.

"Darimana kau mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu?" Naruto mulai menurunkan tangannya kemudian berdiri. Dia melangkah mendekati danau lalu merentangkan tangannya. Menikmati angin yang berhembus ke arahnya.

"Entahlah. Hatiku berkata seperti itu. Dan aku tahu pasti, suara hati tidak akan berbohong." Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto dengan sedih. Dia begitu rindu ingin memeluk sosok itu. Mendekapnya erat.

"Kau tahu? Orang yang aku cari adalah orang yang selama ini aku cintai. Tapi, kenyataannya sekarang dia telah mencintai orang lain. Tragis sekali-kan?" jawab Naruto diakhiri dengan tawa yang pahit. Sudah cukup untuk membuat airmata Sasuke jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Mendengar bagaimana nada putus asa terselip di nada bicara Naruto, hatinya seperti dihimpit batu. Sakit.

"Mungkin kami memang tidak akan pernah berjodoh. Entah itu di masaku ataupun sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa memilikinya secara utuh." Lanjutnya pelan. Airmata mulai berkumpul di matanya siap untuk jatuh. Matanya memandang hampa danau yang saat ini terbentang di hadapannya.

"Kau belum tahu-kan, Naruto? Kalau sebenarnya Dia juga telah mencintaimu."

**Dhegg**

Naruto membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini. Bolehkah dia berharap jika Sasuke ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya? Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi-kan? Kalau benar ini hanya mimpi, dia tidak ingin terbangun. Dia rela tidur selamanya. Asalkan ada Sasuke, dia rela melakukan apapun. Ya, apapun.

"Terima kasih." Balasnya dengan senyum lembut merekah di bibirnya. Tangan yang awalnya terentang bebas sekarang mulai turun kemudian menggenggam erat kalung berbandul biru yang dipakainya. Hatinya menghangat. Jika memang dia harus pergi sekarang, dia siap. Ini sudah saatnya dia untuk pulang.

Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Naruto. Dia menatap sosok yang membelakanginya itu dalam-dalam. Dia sangat takut jika sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Naruto?" dia membalikkan tubuh Naruto kemudian memeluknya erat. Sangat erat seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dia ingin seperti ini selamanya. Melihat sosok ini tersenyum, melihat sosok ini tertawa dan melihat sosok ini berada di sampingnya. Kenapa waktu yang dia miliki sekarang tidak cukup untuk melakukan semua hal itu? Kenapa? Apakah salah jika dia mencintai Naruto dengan segenap jiwa yang ia miliki? Apakah salah jika dia menginginkan sosok ini untuk selalu bersamanya?

Tapi tidak. Dia tidak mau bersikap egois. Dia sudah memiliki Sakura dan aoi sekarang. Mereka berdua adalah hidupnya untuk saat ini. Apapun keinginan terdalam yang sekarang berada di hatinya, dia akan tetap memilih mereka. Memilih orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya tanpa pamrih.

Jika dia ditanya, apakah dia mencintai Sakura?

Dia akan menjawab, ya. Benar. Dia mencintai wanita itu. Tapi, sebesar apapun rasa cinta yang dimilikinya pada Sakura, nyatanya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sosok yang entah sejak kapan begitu dicintainya melebihi apapun.

"Aku ingin pulang, Sasuke…" bisik Naruto. Dia membalas pelukan itu erat. Menghirup aroma tubuh orang yang dicintainya. Dia sangat rindu aroma khas ini. Sangat rindu.

"Pulanglah."

Bandul berbentuk prisma runcing yang dipakai Naruto tiba-tiba bersinar. Mengeluarkan sinar yang begitu terang. Saat itu juga, tubuh Naruto sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari pelukan Sasuke. Membuat pria berambut hitam itu semakin banyak meneteskan airmatanya. Apa dia siap untuk melepaskan sosok yang ada dipelukannya sekarang? Apa dia sanggup?

"Maaf… sampaikan kata maafku untuk Sakura dan Aoi. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, sungguh…" lirih Naruto dengan sendu. Sedangkan Sasuke, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya berharap sosok ini tidak akan pergi dan tinggal bersama dengannya lebih lama.

Dia sangat takut.

"Dengarkan aku, Naruto. Jika di masa yang akan datang aku dilahirkan di dunia yang sama denganmu, aku berjanji akan mencarimu dan akan mencintaimu dengan lebih baik daripada ini. Aku berjanji…" Isak Sasuke pelan. Ya tuhan, dia belum siap kehilangan sosok ini. Dia tidak akan mampu bertahan tanpa Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, mata Naruto terpejam dan sosoknya menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya yang melingkupinya semakin memudar dan meredup. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang saat ini memeluk hampa udara tanpa sosok yang dicintainya. Menyisakan ruang kosong yang begitu besar di dalam hatinya. Dia pasti akan sangat merindukan sosok itu.

Maka dari itu, dia berjanji dengan sepenuh hati. Di masa yang akan datang, sebanyak apapun waktu yang dibutuhkan dan sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan, dia akan tetap menemukan Naruto. Walau apapun yang terjadi dia akan tetap memilih Naruto. Karena dia adalah pilihan satu-satunya untuk Sasuke, tidak ada yang lain. Dan, tidak akan pernah ada untuk orang lain.

Ya, dia berjanji, dengan segenap jiwa dan seluruh raganya…. Dia akan berjanji, demi Naruto….

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN~**

**Note : **Bunuh saja saya….. huggsss…. #dikeroyok massa

Maaf banget kalau fic Sekuel ini akhirnya malahan Angst kayak gini. Bukan maksud Author seperti itu… sungguh, maafkan saya #sujud –digampar

Kondisi(?) hati author memang lagi memburuk dan pengen mellow-mellowan saat ini. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, untuk sementara fic humor yang satunya tidak bisa di-update cepet. Tunggu sampai mood ku kembali membaik baru bisa melanjutkannya.

Kalau ada waktu, aku akan buat sekuel lagi dari fic ini. Dan aku berjanji, tidak akan Angst lagi deh. Itu kalau para reader berkenan sih…. #garukkepala

Terima kasih juga pada semua orang yang telah membaca dan mereview fic sebelumnya, **One more Chance**. Gomen sekali lagi, kalau sekuelnya ini mengecewakan kalian #bungkuk

Yosh…. Review ya… tuangkan segala bentuk kekecewaan dan kegembiraan(?) kalian setelah membaca fic ini. Kalau mau protes, protes saja pada kesetres-an author yang membuat saya jadi seperti ini.

Ok See yah…. #lambaikan tangan\

**.**

**.**


End file.
